


Malas ideas, excelentes resultados

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección de los Caballeros del Zodiaco [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, R18, Sexo sin contexto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Milo de Escorpio no es conocido por actuar como la media global lo haría. No era del tipo de hombre que tuviese malas ideas con pésimos resultados —en realidad, era más de malas ideas, excelentes resultados—, sin embargo, como cualquier mortal, había momentos donde era imposible evitar un final no tan favorable para el poderoso Santo.Éste es uno de esos casos....





	Malas ideas, excelentes resultados

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir aquí? Salvo lo que he advertido ya en el resumen. Esta historia es sexo, nada más. Más que una que otra broma hacia otras historias mías, no esperen mucho.
> 
> Advertidos quedan aquellos que quieren leer (?) De las desgracias del bicho que adora cog*r... XDDDDD  
> .  
> .  
> .

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malas ideas, excelentes resultados**

 

 

 

Aquello era una mala apuesta por donde lo viese. Un mal acto y una evidente falta de sentido común. Cualquier Dorado en sus mismas circunstancias podría decir fácilmente por qué todo el asunto era tan malo, adivinando de antemano los resultados pero, recordemos,  Milo de Escorpio no es conocido por actuar como la media global lo haría. No era del tipo de hombre que tuviese malas ideas con pésimos resultados —en realidad, era más de malas ideas, excelentes resultados—, sin embargo, como cualquier mortal, había momentos donde era imposible evitar un final no tan favorable para el poderoso Santo.

Y este era uno de esos momentos.

—Si quieres arrepentirte, éste es el momento—comentó una voz profunda pero calma, a la vez que el nombrado sentía su cuerpo temblar apenas

Gruñó una frase incomprensible mientras unos dedos ya familiares jugaban con la piel de su pecho. El que la copia exacta de quien le llamó antes se entretuviera con sus pezones era ya suficiente distracción. Se las arregló para responder. 

—Kanon. Estando en este punto, ¿por qué carajo querría irme?—comenta, su cabeza haciéndose hacia atrás mientras unos labios húmedos pasean por su cuello

La risa baja del antiguo patriarca le pone los vellos de punta, pero le deja hacer lo que desea con él de cualquier manera. Como en cada oportunidad. En el momento en que Milo siente una mano extra en la zona baja de su espalda suelta un quejido. No. No está nervioso para nada.

—No creí que tú,  de entre todos los Santos, fueses a caer aquí de manera voluntaria...—murmura Kanon

Milo gruñe algo de nuevo a la vez que las manos del gemelo menor empiezan a amasar sus nalgas.

—Te advertí que era un descarado, pero decidiste no creerme—responde a su vez Saga, lo dicho antes le provoca una sonrisa.

Se aparta apenas lo suficiente del cuerpo frente suyo y admira la figura delante de él. En la gran cama de su habitación, Milo de Escorpio descansa desnudo sobre el cuerpo de su igual. Le causa morbo reconocer aún la ropa puesta en su gemelo, que acudió a su llamado minutos atrás. Era una de esas noches en las que Acuario despreció el dulce que ahora ambos hermanos deleitaban. Saga dirigió una mano a su propia erección mientras que notaba como el bicho abría un poco más las piernas, atento a su hambrienta mirada a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Su sumisa actitud quizá se debiera a que Kanon había perdido ya la renuencia ante el acto. Había viajado desde su abdomen  hasta su sexo, y le acariciaba ahora con total tranquilidad. La mano del impaciente menor alcanzó entonces la de su hermano, y Saga sonrió al ver que se estremeció al hacerle aumentar la velocidad.

No era sorpresa que Milo estuviese particularmente necesitado de afecto en ese instante. Un rato antes se detuvieron a media faena porque la sugerencia fue un capricho que el mayor del trío ni iba a dejar pasar.

_"—Joder, Saga...-—había pronunciado el calenturiento Escorpión, mientras le tocaba justo del modo en que sabía le volvía loco —-Solo párteme ya. Lo que sea que quieras. Sólo mételo ya... Lo quiero dentro ahora mismo._

_Y Géminis habría obedecido de inmediato de no ser porque su comentario salió de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo._

_—Por los Dioses, Milo. Sólo deberías admitir que eres un ninfómano absoluto... Sueñas con que te metan dos pollas y te rompan el alma en el proceso..."_

Honestamente, quizá en un pequeño rincón de su perversa mente, él sí que deseaba justo este resultado. Kanon acudiendo ante el inesperado llamado del ardiente cosmos de su gemelo solo para encontrarlo a punto de montarse al más joven Caballero en la Tercera Casa.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—cuestiona  excitado el más bajo

Y por la manera en que la pesada mirada del mayor parece engullir su erección, a la vez que ambos continúan moviendo sus manos, Escorpión no necesita respuesta para saber que, efectivamente, el antiguo Patriarca lo disfruta en demasía.

—Siempre supe que eras un promiscuo— responde divertido Saga, y su cuerpo semidesnudo termina por desprenderse de la poca ropa que quedaba en él. 

Milo empieza a reírse apenas.

—Yo no sugerí nada... Tu... eres un pervertido—"comenta, para seguidamente sentir como el mayor le toma de la barbilla para acercarlo

Gimotea en protesta cuando su jaloneo lo obliga a dejar de rodear su necesitado pene, y está por decir algo no demasiado amable al otro gemelo cuando hace lo mismo, hasta que su rostro queda delante de la erección del antiguo patriarca.

—No puedes decir que yo soy el perverso aquí, bicho...—le dice Géminis, apenas un gesto basta para que las manos del menor se acomode bajo su cuerpo antes de que su boca respire a milímetros de su miembro— Tu expresión te delata... Estás encantado ahora mismo. Ninguna ilusión mía podría mentir de esa manera...

Milo tiembla notablemente cuando las manos tras su cuerpo pasean por sus caderas, delinéan sus piernas y evitan deliberadamente su sexo a la vez que el sereno hombre detrás suyo pronuncia.

—Un segundo más, y habrías terminado la diversión...

Un dedo humedecido por su propio líquido preseminal acaricia entonces su rosado anillo. Milo contiene el aliento a la vez que engulle el falo con el que sus labios jugaban. 

—No es que sea tan importante, bichito...

Un escalofrío recorte al nombrado al por el mote de la boca del más tranquilo hombre. 

—Usaremos tu cuerpo apropiadamente, termines primero o no.

Milo, quien no fuese conocido por ser un amante especialmente sumiso, no puso resistencia alguna al par que jugaba con él. Saga conocía ya sus mañas. Aunque dócil, Escorpión disfrutaba de hacer las cosas a su modo. Demandante era poco. Exigía cuanto deseaba. Y en esta nueva situación, él no pudo no burlarse de ello.

—¿Qué harás esta vez, pequeño? No hay forma de que ganes nada...

Y aunque el peligro estaba allí, no recibió la mordida que estaba esperando. Saga en cambio necesitó reunir todo su autocontrol cuando intercambio una mirada con el menor del trío. La caliente y húmeda cavidad le soltó un momento, Milo besaba su extensión mientras le observaba.

—Por hoy, tu mandas...—fue su simple respuesta

El antiguo patriarca intercambio una mirada con su gemelo, quien le miraba con deseo también, y continuaba manoseando el caliente cuerpo de la manera en que, por las honestas reacciones provocadas, asumía Milo disfrutaba.

—¿Quién habría pensado que sabes ser obediente?—murmuró, guiando su duro falo de nuevo a la caliente boca que esperaba recibirlo, Milo no se quejó cuando fue un poco más profundo de lo usual

Kanon, quien se entretenía tocando las redondeadas nalgas del peli-morado, devorando el ansiado orificio solo con la mirada, levantó esta al sentir los ojos fijos en él. Trago grueso al ver la larga cabellera moverse de adelante a atrás,  mientras los dedos de su hermano se perdían entre las largas hebras. El sonido de la boca de Escorpio al recibir las penetraciones era una música celestial que no creyó digna de sus oídos mortales. Erótico. Vulgar. Todo lo que había deseado sin tener verdadera conciencia. Saga era consciente de ello. Disfrutaba, al igual que el menor, los sonidos varios que salían de la boca de cada cuerpo que cayese presa en sus manos. Y sabía también cómo mejorarlo. No en vano Milo se entregó a sus caprichos por años. Saga sabía cómo hacerlo cantar.

—No trates... de ser amable... Hermano...—le dijo, mientras la boca succionaba con ganas— Le encanta... Duro...

Y Kanon sonrió con cierta prepotencia. Al deslizar su dedo dentro sin mayor contemplación el cuerpo entre ambos tembló con fuerza. El gemido lastimado no hablaba de dolor alguno.

—Tan rudo como te gusta a ti, por lo que veo— observó, comenzando a mover la Falange con calma

No se preocupó por aumentar la velocidad, a pesar de que era obvio que al bicho era justo lo que le gustaba. En cambio prefirió mover su dedo hasta lo más profundo que le era posible. Lo sacaba y lo metía mientras evaluaba su reacción. La dureza entre sus propias piernas se sintió dolorosa cuando el peli-morado comenzó a mover la cadera, tentándolo a hacer más.

Escuchó vagamente el sonido húmedo que provocaban los rojos labios al soltar finalmente el miembro endurecido, y sonrió por lo bajo mientras que se deleitaban al observar el cuerpo moverse hasta pegarse de pecho a la cama, concentrado en las atenciones del Dragón Marino. Como sospechó, su hermano no le permitió mantener esa posición por mucho.

Saga obligó al Santo de Escorpio a alzarse hasta quedar de rodillas totalmente. Siendo que el travieso dedo no le dejaba soltó un suspiro casi aliviado cuando por fin salió de su todavía apretada entrada. Toda calma murió en sus labios a forma de suspiro cuando la impaciente boca de Géminis atrapó la suya, a la vez que su mano libre regresaba a la tarea que antes su hermano cumplía. Gimioteó entre los hambrientos besos de Saga cuando lo sintió tocarle con fuerza. Sus manos, temblorosas, se quedaron fijas en el pecho ajeno. Distraído como estaba, no notó a Kanon desnudarse sino hasta que algo duro y caliente empezó a frotarse entre sus nalgas. Soltó el poco aliento que tenía entre besos cuando las manos del gemelo menor alcanzaron los rosados pezones. Milo era especialmente sensible allí, y odiaba que el solo tironeo en éstos le hiciera gemir con ganas. Se movió contra ambos. El apretado puño en su pene y el endurecido falo entre sus nalgas. 

—Kanon... —advirtió con un poco de enfado, ante el doloroso placer que le provocaban los ásperos dedos en sus irritado botones.

No pudo agregar mucho más puesto que las manos del mayor, ambas libres tras soltar su erección, llegaron hasta su respingado trasero. Sintió claramente cómo apretaba éste, apretando con más fuerza el duro pene de su hermano entre ambas mejillas. Kanon, quien ahogó una maldición con fuerza, se permitió mover sus manos un poco más lejos en una acción similar. Lo próximo que Milo supo claramente fue que tanto su falo como el de Saga habían comenzado a chocar uno con otro, gozando de la fricción provocada por el movimiento que el menor de los gemelos guiaba. Sintió besos en su espalda, acompañado de mordidas en su cuello. Su cadera saltó apenas en venganza, provocando al hombre tras suyo.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Escorpión rastrero...—advirtió el ansioso hombre

Milo no comprendió inmediatamente, sino hasta que Géminis explicó, a centímetros de su oído.

—No es del tipo que prepara, bicho... No tiene esa clase de sentimentalismos...

Por toda respuesta, él se movió de la misma manera. Apretó a conciencia lo poco que le fue posible, dado que continuaba a merced de ambos, y gimoteo con descaro mientras pretendía penetrarse por sí mismo. Le descolocó la mordida que se ganó en el hombro, y solo atinó a soltar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Saga fue apartado de ambos con fuerza. Milo ni siquiera podía entender cómo carajo había pasado, pero lo próximo de lo que fue consciente era de la vulgar manera en que era exhibido delante del Caballero de Géminis. Alzado en brazos del menor de ambos, sus piernas abiertas a ambos lados, con su erección y entrada al aire, solo atinó a mirar al geminiano con ansiedad antes de sentirlo.

—Saga—llamó, entre asustado y emocionado, al sentir la caliente carne en su entrada

El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa desvergonzada.

—Cumplí con advertirte, bicho—respondió, y aunque le hablaba directo, no podía observarlo.

Los azules orbes cristalinos, bañados en deseo y lujuria líquida, parecían reflejar claramente lo que captaba todo su interés. Los ojos de Géminis fueron el espejo por el cual Milo fue capaz de mirarlo todo. El grueso miembro deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir la mezcla de dolor y placer, negándose a perder detalle alguno. Se sintió más caliente al ver que Saga se tocaba ante la imagen suya de nuevo. Contuvo el aliento cuando el otro empezó a moverse con fuerza. Maldijo a todos los hombres de la tierra, Santos de Athena o no, al notar como lejos de quejarse, súplicas se escapaban de su boca.

—¡Más! ¡Más... rápido! ¡Más duro...!

Por supuesto, él nunca esperó que fuese Saga quien respondiera a sus habituales demandas. Se agarró con fuerza de pecho al sentirlo delante. Milo sabía de antemano dónde planeaban llegar, pero no sospechaba que su descaro fuera tan grande.

—¡Espera!—gritó, histérico a la vez que maldecía los gemidos que continúan saliendo de su boca

Kanon continuaba penetrándole con fuerza, y al sentir a su hermano acomodarse el ritmo bajó solo para permitirse repartir su peso entre ambos. 

—¡No...! ¡Saga! ¡No seas... cabrón!—gruñón al sentirlo deslizarse con dificultad, arañó sus hombros mientras que, al intentar apartarse, la mano libre de Kanon comenzaba a masturbarle con saña. Jadeó con fuerza. Milo ya conocía su traicionero ser. Por mucho desgarro que sintiera, el pene entre sus piernas no dejaba de crecer. Era un jodido masoquista. Y Saga ya lo sabía.

Escorpión lo negaba, por supuesto, pero si dolía era mejor. Le encantaba de esa manera. Su cuerpo respondía por él ante las dudas no dichas.

—¡Sácalo! ¡Carajo...! ¡Sácalo ya!—demandó el impaciente bicho a la vez que ambos gemelos jadeaban en su oído, su cuerpo tembló con fuerza por el solo sonido.

Aunque el mayor quiso decirlo, no encontró voz para exponer el hecho. Salir de ese lujurioso cuerpo no era opción. La apretada cavidad se negaba a soltarlos. Saga, aprovechando su posición, fue entonces por los labios que intentaban maldecirlo a ambos. La necesitada expresión al soltar su boca era todo el permiso que quería. Empezó a moverse, y su igual le imitó a los pocos segundos. El pequeño cuerpo —comparado al de ambos— empezó a moverse a la par. El Dragón Marino repartía besos en su cuello a la vez que Géminis continuaba recibiendo en sus labios sus lloriqueos. Se alimentaba del placentero dolor que provocaban en el cuerpo de Escorpio.

Pronto, ignorando las quejas del dueño de la voz que se quedaba más a cada momento, el ritmo aumentó. Milo maldijo tanto como gemía. Se quejó, insultó, jadeó y lloriquéo hasta el cansancio. Su resistencia cesó en el instante en que sus testículos fueron tocados. Maldijo a los mismos Dioses y arañó a Saga  mientras que Kanon parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la hombría dado su duro trato. 

—P-para... Ba-sta...—suplicó,  sintiendo el inminente orgasmo en la punta de sus dedos.

Fue un error tremendo, puesto que en el primer momento, el Dragón lo impidió. Milo terminó apoyando su frente en el pecho de Géminis mientras los sentía golpear con fuerza dentro suyo. Su cuerpo brincaba entre ambos y solo gritos ahogados salían de tanto en tanto. Una mano le sujetaba fuerte por la cadera, mientras que otras se encargan de sus piernas. Es imposible decir quién es quien, pero pronto siente el final cerca.

—Kanon... —gimotea, a sabiendas de que es éste quien continúa con la mano entre sus piernas, contiene el aliento a duras penas.

Sonidos varios llenan la estancia cuando le sigue tocando a consciencia. Escorpión grita de manera apenas audible, no queda resistencia en sus cuerdas que soporte más notas. Se corre con fuerza, todavía entre ambos cuerpos, y con ambos dentro, cuando se mueve con violencia al sentir cómo continúa jalando del sensible falo. 

—¡No! ¡Para!—grita con la poca voz que tiene, golpea a Saga y maldice —¡Ka-non! —¡Para!

Su cuerpo tiembla con fuerza cuando lo poco que está almacenado escapa en un segundo chorro de esperma, llora en una mezcla de placer y enfado que pronto se desvanece al sentir cómo uno abandona su cavidad. 

Milo no alcanza a mandarlos a la mierda cuando se va de frente porque el restante ha empezado a mecerse de nuevo. En su descendencia caerá la fuerte maldición que el bicho le dedica al sentirlo moverse con fuerza, mientras agarra su cadera.

Su cuerpo no puede soportarlo.

—No hemos terminado contigo, bicho—le recuerda la voz de Saga, y al remover el rostro por sobre la cama no le sorprende que exhiba su miembro aún erecto delante suyo —Soy más piadoso que él, pequeño...

En otro momento, Milo se habría reído con fuerza ante su tono, pero en tremendas circunstancias no puede más que intentar que la inercia provocada por el Caballero de Poseidón no acabe con su concentración. Alza su brazo de manera temblorosa, y captura el pene ajeno entre su palma. Pocos segundos después es Géminis quien alza su rostro, y él gruñe apenas ante la fuerza ejercida.

—Chupa, Milo. O te prometo que culo no será lo único que destroce...

Escorpión no necesita, por supuesto, que alguien le diga qué pasará si no cumple con la orden. Ya ha tenido sus momentos antes, y sabe a qué se refiere. Siendo Géminis el bastardo sadista que es, ¿por qué sorprenderse?

Kanon se descarga en su culo con fuerza luego de darle con ganas, y Milo no puede ni protestar dado que Saga continúa golpeando el fondo de su garganta. Sus piernas tiemblan cuando el otro abandona finalmente su maltrecha cavidad, y recibe toda la esencia del otro en su boca pocos segundos después. Al sentirlo entrerrarse más profundo de se aparta con la poca fuerza que le queda, la tos es inevitable. Escucha la estruendoso carcajada y le mira con odio mientras intenta respirar.m

—Cabrón...—gruñe a como puede, pero la sonrisa en su boca traiciona sus intenciones de ofenderle. 

No se sorprende demasiado cuando el equilibrio parece fallarle, sin embargo sí que le toma por sorpresa que los brazos del Dragón le reciban con tranquilidad. Kanon parece especialmente cuidadoso cuando lo acomoda sobre su cuerpo, ya extendido, sobre la cama. 

—¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Milo siente deseos de insultarlo también. 

—¡¿Ahora me dirás que te interesa mi bienestar?!—gruñe, pero su voz apenas y se entiende. 

El hecho le enfada más.

¿Qué puta excusa pondrá decir cuando regrese a casa más tarde? ¡No podrá ni defenderse!

Saga vuelve a reír, está vez por lo bajo, al tiempo que se acomoda a un lado de ambos. Enredado de piernas con el menor, mientras el otro acaricia su cuerpo con tranquilidad, la repentina ira de Escorpio se apaga.

—Es un romántico. Aunque le guste demostrar lo contrario...—le explica Saga, ante la tensa postura del menor

Confundido por la serena actitud de su inesperado  verdugo de la noche, Milo observa entonces a éste, a lo que Kanon agrega.

—Solo hice lo que tu querías que hiciera... Tu cuerpo es honesto. En eso Saga tiene razón.

Para Escorpio no es inesperado el beso dulce que llega a su espalda, mucho menos aquellos que se acompañan de toques ahora castos. El sádico del Tercer Templo es, en realidad, bastante diferente una vez llega al orgasmo. Dulce y amable. Un jodido romántico. 

—¿Fue demasiado, bicho? Siendo sincero... No esperaba que aceptaras... Aunque sí que eres adicto al sexo...

Escorpio rueda los ojos, sintiéndose adormilado. El par no está en mejor estado. Se acerca más contra el pecho de Kanon —quien  continúa mirándolo con tranquilidad— y es tentado a soltar un sonido de satisfacción al sentir que Saga le abraza por detrás. Tomará unas vacaciones. Uno o dos días allí para recuperarse, por lo menos. Y dado que el par parece dispuesto a cuidarle, decide que esa será justo su acción. 

—Estoy un poco decepcionado...—admite pasados unos minutos en silencio, sus ojos cerrados ya —Pensé que se vendrían los dos dentro...

Kanon es quien responde.

—Podemos intentarlo la próxima vez entonces... Pero tengo entendido que tienes con quién volver. ¿Crees que Camus te perdone una segunda vez?

Saga suelta un bufido, hundiéndose entre los cabellos morados.

—Camus le recibiría si se montara una orgía en toda regla, hermano... Si supieras los castigos que le pone cada que regresa después...

—En ese caso tenemos opciones...

—Quiero un tren antes—agrega Milo, ya más dormido que despierto — Ustedes, bastardos, no serán los únicos beneficiados aquí...Yo también... quiero...

Ninguna palabra más sale de los labios del inconsciente amante, y los gemelos intercambian apenas una mirada antes de sonreír.

—¿Así que un trenecito?—musita Saga —¿Hemos hecho algo así antes?

—Estuvimos a punto... Dita se negó en redondo ni bien lo dije. Una verdadera lástima... En aquella ocasión parecía tan dispuesto...

Géminis le miró mal. Claro que lo sabía. Jodida fuera su suerte.

—Sabes que eres el tercer hombre en negarme el culo, ¿verdad? Y ahora dices que se lo entregas a él, de entre tantos...

—¿El tercero? ¿Así que llega un mocoso como Aioros a tu vida y de pronto ya no me necesitas?

—Kanon...

—Si te portas bien, quizá te deje mandar en el tren...

Géminis sonríe entonces, satisfecho. Está listo para dormir cuando su hermano dice con tranquilidad, alborotando su mente.

—Y tenías razón, Saga... Dita es muy bueno en la cama. Activo o pasivo, es un amante sin comparación... Death Mask ha ganado la lotería esta vez, justo como tu creías que ibas a hacer...

Que se jodiera ese maldito Gioele. Y todo el puto Santuario con él.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Saint Seiya](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-saint-seiya.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ


End file.
